Talk:Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Is thanos pure evil? Given the events of Avengers: Infinity War, and all the atrocities he committed, would Thanos qualify as pure evil? Johann du Toit (talk) 14:50, June 7, 2018 (UTC) No. Way too many mitigating factors from what I've heard. Valkerone (talk) 14:57, June 7, 2018 (UTC) his redeeming quality is that he cares and loves ggamora. --Adrian0004 (talk) 15:08, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Granted that's true he did love Gamorrah. But he killed her anyway to get an infinity stone. Plus he seems to take way too much pleasure in "bringing balance" to the universe (i.e committing mass murder and genocide). He thinks he is doing good but then again what villain would not rationalize what they are doing as some perverse form of good that benefits the world or galaxy? Johann du Toit (talk) 19:23, June 7, 2018 (UTC) The point is he genuinely believed he was doing the right thing, but I wouldn't call him a genuine sadist. He loved Gamora and felt remorseful afterward, especially when he saw her as a young girl. In addition, he has mitigating traits like being honorable towards his enemies. You cannot use Ego as an argument here. AustinDR (User talk:AustinDR) 03:00, June 7, 2018 (UTC) If he was actually accurate to the comic version then yes sadly however he is not and therefore isn't pure evil. --Loolveus (talk) 20:02, June 7, 2018 (UTC) The comic book version of Thanos doesn't qualify either. AustinDR (talk) 03:04, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Thanos killed Hank Pym, Hope Van Dyne, and Janet Van Dyne If a villain thinks they're doing good and care for someone, then that's enough to say they cannot be pure evil. ShockwaveDude120 (talk) 23:12, June 7, 2018 (UTC) agreed, unless they are weighted with delusions. --Adrian0004 (talk) 10:11, June 24, 2018 (UTC) I feel Thanos should be listed, he's far too delusional to qualify as well-intentioned, and his "love" for Gamora didn't stop him from killing her. YuXNaoto (User talk:YuXNaoto) 18:28, July 6, 2018 (UTC) No. Being Affably Evil by NO MEANS does the villain also be Pure Evil. If the villain is Faux Affably Evil, yes, because they SOUND POLITE but are terrible souls undernearth their charsmaticness. Affably Evil villains SOUND POLITE, and ARE THAT NICE AND POLITE. RandomnessIsAwesome (talk) 00:26, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Unlock page i understand that the mcu thanos page is locked but it has been for a long time, can it be unlocked already? --Adrian0004 (talk) 10:11, June 24, 2018 (UTC) *It's probably better this way, since people constantly added and removed categories back and forth here. ShockwaveDude120 (talk) 21:51, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Avenger 4 tile The tile of the next Avengers has been announced today, it's going to be called Avengers: Endgame, and I think that the tile should be changed from unnamed sequel to Avengers: Endgame. --Greglarocca095(Talk) 15:49, December 7, 2018‎ (UTC) Nice that's what it is today, which I used the wikipedia to determine which one is alive and which is one is dead. Griffguy26 (talk) 22:49, April 25, 2019 (UTC) New enemy Now that Thanos is gone, will there be a new more powerful enemy? Rystrouse renewed(User talk:Rystrouse renewed) April 27, 13:59 It should say that his 2014 self is the main antagonist of Avengers: Endgame, because Thor beheaded the 2018 Thanos after the events of Infinity War. Polar80 (talk) 20:05, May 6, 2019 (UTC)Polar80 anti villain? because his goals are noble, that being the fact he wants to make a better world, but he has dickhead ways of doing that.